Une petite balade à Paris
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: France a des joies très simples dans sa vie. Se balader dans Paris en fait partie. Crack-fic


**Titre : **Une petite balade à Paris.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings : **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Sealand/Peter, Lettonie/Raivis et deux parisiens paumés u_u. FrUk en sous-entendu et... hem... FrLatSea *pars se pendre*

Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé d'écrire un truc aussi choquant T_T. Je le referais plus, promis T_T. Merci à Wisely-san pour m'avoir dit qu'un doujin sur ce couple existait et de m'avoir donné l'inspi' u_u. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, ma beta n'a pas corriger cette fois u_u.

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy avait des joies toutes simples dans sa vie. Se promener dans Paris en faisait partie. Il sourit en entendant les mots que deux parisiens s'échangeaient après s'être percutés, l'un étant sur son portable, l'autre avec son casque sur les oreilles :<p>

-« He, connard ! Tu peux pas faire où tu marches ?

-Va t'faire, pauv' con ! »

Ils s'empoignèrent en s'envoyant des politesses variées. Un vrai dialogue de gentleman, pensa Francis. Il se détourna de la scène puis regarda sa montre : 9h81. L'heure lui parut absolument normale et il décida d'aller s'acheter un des fameux plats typiques de la France : LE croissant. Il rentra dans la première boulangerie qu'il vit, la trouvant absolument charmante avec sa façade couverte de tags, ses vitres brisées, ses pains carbonisés et ses gâteaux remplis de vers. Il commanda un croissant et paya le prix qu'il devait, soit 11 euros.

-« Les prix ne sont pas très élevés en ce moment, remarqua Francis en sortant de la boulangerie, il faudrait voir à les augmenter. »

Il continua de déambuler dans les rues et s'assit sur un pont pour grignoter son croissant, ignorant la course-poursuite musclée entre des policiers et une bande de jeunes qui se déroulaient en arrière-plan. Qu'est-ce sa capitale était paisible, sourit en Francis.

Soudain, il sentit une décharge électrique le parcourir et tout le décor autour de lui disparut dans une sorte de fondu au noir. Il ne parut même surpris, comme si cela était logique, naturel et normal que ce genre de chose se produise. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et reconnut l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir : c'était le bois de Boulogne. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire grivois tandis qu'il soufflait :

-« Il est temps d'aller voir mes petits protégés, honhonhon~ »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un jeune, pour ne pas dire un gamin, travesti se matérialisa devant lui. Il arborait une très légère jupe bleu au ras des fesses, avec un petit top blanc et des talons hauts. Un béret bleu avec un ruban était posé négligemment sur des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Le garçon releva la tête et planta ses pupilles bleutées dans celle tout aussi azur de Francis puis prit la parole :

-« Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu boss.

-C'est vrai, Peter, c'est vrai... As-tu rempli ton objectif ?

-Non... Raivis non plus, se rattrapa Peter en voyant le regard noir du français.

-Ce n'est pas bien ça, Peter, pas bien du tout... Tu sais ce que tu dois faire dans ces cas-là, hein Peter ? »

Le petit blond n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le décor changea à nouveau. Francis se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, nu, et attaché au lit par des rubans de soie. Devant lui, Raivis et Peter, tout en se déshabillant mutuellement, s'embrassaient comme des possédés. Francis s'entendit se racler la gorge, comme s'il voulait que l'on ne l'oublie pas. Les deux travestis le regardèrent, se rapprochèrent de lui et...

-«ARGH ! », hurla Francis en faisant un bond de deux mètres hors de son lit.

Il s'empêtra dans ses draps et chuta au sol dans un grand bruit, réveillant l'anglais qui sommeillait à côté de lui :

-« _For God's sake, Francis, what are you doing ?_

_-_Non, je ne suis pas un pédophile !, » beugla France en secouant Angleterre comme un prunier, avant de mordre son mouchoir rose et de pleurer en se roulant par terre.

Arthur, atterré, regarda son amant en plein pétage de plomb en se jurant de cacher la pipe à drogue que France avait piquée à Pays-Bas. C'était bien la dernière fois que ce _stupid frog_ s'essayait à la drogue hollandaise, foi de Sir Arthur Kirkland !

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte xD. Sorry à tout ceux qui était sain d'esprit et qui ne le sont plus désormais u_u.<p> 


End file.
